half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A-06
Welcome! Hi! Hi A-06, well thanks for the advice but it din't work, using the Google translation only make the text much worse than i have typed before, well, but my grammar it much better than a year before, i have try to do my best but its still not good enough for others, well, can i ask you that you improve the grammar? Don't worry if you say "no", my English is not too poor, people can still understand me.--Yong feng (talk) 14:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's difficult, but it's still not good at sight. Yes, I'll try when/wherever I can. But I'm still learning, too, you have to do your part and try to improve yourself. Take your time in writing, re-think it, see some movies, read some more, then publish it. A-06 (talk) 16:25, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, thanks, i know it hard, but fortunately, the next school year we will have English lessons. PS:If you want reply to someone, please go to his talk page with is much better option so he/she can know they have a new message.--Yong feng (talk) 18:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Promotion to Rollback After having a look at some of your recent contributions, I have noticed that you have a very good understanding of wiki layout guidelines and formatting. Therefore I would like to offer you rollback rights on the wiki. Please respond here or on my talk page if you are interested. Thankyou for your excellent help on the Half-Life Wiki. Adapool (talk) 09:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done =) Adapool (talk) 21:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Who is triagonist in Half-Life series? no wonder who is the triagonist of half life series, the Alyx Vance is the deuteragonist, barney can be as important character in game, but the Eli Vance can be also a triagonist but he is unarmed.--Yong feng (talk) 00:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "This wiki is not a place for fanon. Speculation and fan-made information will be deleted and you will be blocked." http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Combine_Advisor?action=history I never suggested it was a place for 'fanon'. Do you honestly think I came here looking to inject my own fanon into a wiki filled only with canon? Threatening to block for a simple edit is jumping the gun and quite an offensive way to talk to new users don't you think? My edit is inferred from several sources of in game information. Breen required transferal into a host body in order to teleport to another universe, hence the Advisors may serve as host bodies for others in the Combine. As the Vortigaunts say the Advisors hatch, it's possible they are grown in each new universe the Combine invades. I'm not saying this edit needs to be in the article, but way to pounce on someone for little reason. 15:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm going to answer over here, just in case you change your IP over the course, hope you register. ::1) "Do you honestly think I came here looking to inject my own fanon into a wiki filled only with canon?" It looks like it. Did you read the manual of style of the wiki? It is not a threat, it is in the norms, the first one is registration. ::2) "My edit is inferred from several sources of in game information." I didn't see any, please, list them. ::3) "...the Advisors MAY serve as host bodies..." That is the part that made me undo it. You are contributing to the misinformation of anyone consulting the wiki. The way I see it, "may" equals "speculation." ::4) "...way to pounce on someone for little reason." I'm sorry, I know I should have explained myself in a better way. ::If you really want to help, please register. I would appreciate it. -- A-06 (talk) 20:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism/revert wars Hi, there was tons of vandalism and edit wars as well personel attack that happends on this wiki. For some unknown reason, they set me as primary enemy and KATANAGOD+Shorty as secondary enemy only because we have reverting the vandalism and blocking the vandal user. They even call me "poor asian guy" and falsly using KATANAGOD's singature and even falsly add "i don't want to be a rollbacker" in KATANAGOD's talk page. So i din't know that this wars ever gotta end, so be careful.--Yong feng (talk) 19:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) A-06, thanks for the help reverting the vandalism from earlier, it's appreciated. -Shorty1982 (talk) 01:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem, protecting the articles and our talk pages was the only way to stop or even slow the vandal(s) down, they were circumventing the IP blocks as fast as I could place them. All the pages are protected for at least a month and I'll be trying to pay more attention to the wiki from now on in case these wars start up again. I protected most every page they were messing, which is quite a lot. -Shorty1982 (talk) 23:51, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, it looks they have given up on this moment. Also, they just falsly using katanagod's singnature, thinking that i'm a idiot., but i'm still know that is a false message.--Yong feng (talk) 05:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Template:rollback Hi, i hope you don't mind but is it okay that i add This template in your user page? I did fixed it recently. Adding this in your user page will also add you in the Category:Rollback (Also created recently).--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 21:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Added, you are welcome. PS: if you want to change the image of that template, you can do it. You can choose it freely as long the image contain the important person.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 21:46, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Resonance Cascade and Black Mesa Modification Hello there. I am Neo. Now, on Monday, I edited the Resonance Cascade page and listed Black Mesa as one of it's main appearances (albeit, with the non-canon template). Could I have a reason for it's rollback? Dylan 05:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC)NeoAX name how do u get ur name diffrent colors? oink! user: Helmet pig the failure of the month oink! Talk to meh @ here Xeris 15:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Trivia pieces about mods I see that you've edited the pages I mentioned while I was talking about Massmouth trivia in Pit Worm and Xen articles, thanks. Although there are number of other examples as well. If I may I'm going to leave the (partial) list here, to centralize the matter (maybe it doesn't belong here, sorry in that case). E.g. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Charger_%28Xen_creature%29 - says that the monster is planned in Source mod OF2. I don't want to offend the devs of the fans or whomever else, but the wiki just isn't a place to routinely talk about mods. It just doesn't add valuable info on the subject, does it? Especially sinse it's about NPC being made completely fanon, from scratch, because it's not presented in the code, so it can't be even half-canon. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Flocking_Floater - says about some mod. How does it help providing info on the subject? http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Stukabat says about mods, but, well, two of them are well known mods so maybe it should be left that way?.. or maybe it is best be avoided to use double standarts. http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Friendly and again the trivia contains mod stuff, but if it's going to be removed there isn't going to be trivia at all... and since these trivia parts seem pretty common on cut NPC pages, maybe they should be left there? unlike some clearly irrelevant info like Pit Worm being in a mod to a non-Valve game and such. Oh, and since I'm here anyway... http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Gargantua the Tactics section contains some... weird tactics. It says 'it is possible for the Gargantua in Sector E Track Control to die' as if it wasn't PLANNED to be killed with power coils. And then lolz, it says you should get cornered and use noclip? It's like saying 'it is possible for Breen to die on d1_transtation01, noclip to the small room outside the map and shoot him'. So, even if changed to something like 'it is possible to kill Garg in a different way', it would still be something involving downright cheating. So I think it just shouldn't be there. And, um, excuse me if I'm becoming annoying with all this stuff, getting on your page all of a sudden, all of that. 23:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Done! - A-06 (talk) 22:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Can't think of a headline Hi there, and I see you have removed some stuff I put onto the Physgun page. I was going to remove some of the stuff I put in there (Like what I put under designer... whoops), and I saw you removed that. But then I realized you got rid of the pictures of the Physgun's model, and I was like hey, what??! I see you said about mod stuff, but... it wasn't a mod thing, it wasn't MI either. I had by mistake put (Missing Infomation's model) on there, but that isn't true. Plus, it's also just the model loaded into GMod with a couple of screenshots. Also, I don't really like the idea of: 'Strictly ONLY stuff that is confirmed, and no, you can't add any new thing because someone else already knows and already has and there is no point in this being a wiki it should be something like a set webpage like a dictionary telling you all the confirmed HL stuff even thought we had tons of portal stuff and speculation and mod stuff but sometimes its not ok to add new info because it isn't proper and yada yada yada yada yada yada' (Ok, I went overboard on that) I rather more of: 'Because there isn't a ton of info about it and there is some misunderstandings on it you can put some small comments on it the info on the physgun's rotators and pipe, if someone re-made the model or something... plus that was no speculation, no sir, it was not to clear it up and you can post what you think would have happened/been or something to make it more interesting and so people who are interested can talk about the subject too'... or something like that. Well, I just feel that I was trying to add a little bit of proper info to it and feel more like it was a bigger community. The issue is that you removed almost everything I said. :/ I do understand where you are coming from, but some of it could have stayed, couldn't it? The model pictures were fine, at least, as they are from the actual beta leak, not MI. I'm sorry I wrote a small essay-like thing on you message wall, I'm not that great at keeping things brief! Lombax0987-1234 (talk) 06:50, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Hello A-06, You've been a huge help these past couple of months, and I'm wondering if you'd be interested in admin rights! It seems to me like sysop rights would make your job a bit easier - cleaning the wiki, blocking vandals, etc. Let me know if you're interested. KλT 06:28, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Congratulations A-06, you have been promoted to Admin. Welcome! :) --''留永锋'' (Reply←→ ) 22:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) MP5 Concerning my edit to the MP5 page, I used the internet movie firearms database, which provided a image saying that the MP5 was a close real life example on the MP5 featured in the movie. I only now realize that End of Days was released after Half-Life came out, so my theory is incorrect. However, the MP5 in Black Mesa mod is definitely based on the End of Days MP5, as shown in the picture. However, this is the Half-Life wiki, so my information is not pertinent. I will remove it ASAP. Hourlyb (talk) 03:16, December 23, 2014 (UTC) MTM 8 article Thank you for your help! Sandvich18 (talk) 11:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Question on the Free-Man Just a question, how do I edit a page? It's just adding a label... On the Gordan Freeman page, in equipment in the info box, the long jump module should have HL1 next to it I think. --XxLegoTadhgxX (talk) 21:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Ps. Lower on the same page "They later encounter a Combine Advisor in incubation who almost kills them" just above relationships, I think the Combine Advisor link should go to barn advisor, it being the one they incounter --XxLegoTadhgxX (talk) 22:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I am aware of how to do edits but the wiki won't allow me to make changes --XxLegoTadhgxX (talk) 20:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Delete Just thought that I'd notify you of deleting Who knows what the file 5. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:51, February 17, 2015 (UTC) MP5 Why don't the values regarding BM belong to the page? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 16:17, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I though that the Black Mesa game would be considered as notable as the main Half-Life series (more than usual mods) regarding this. But fine, I won't add the values. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 17:21, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Regarding the Standard Zombie edit, Thank you. I know that's the only way to delete the saves, but it doesn't work. PS: It's important to say that we need to keep the information of the leaking in there anyway because to me, if it's leaked along with Half-Life Alpha, it would've been absolute interesting and add the unused content in that way. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 17:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) OK then, but we don't actually know if the prototype was deleted. Either it is, or not. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 12:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) What source? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 17:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, to prove it, I know the Prototype version was actually made in May 1999, since I've found it all out at IGN Gaming, as I was looking inside the screenshots for Opposing Force. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 11:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Goodbye, and God-bless. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 18:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrats inactive? how about adoption! It looks like all the bureaucrats are inactive.If so you should consider leaving a request for adoption soon. You know what I mean? I notice your active alot.WOT3000 (talk) 06:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 You misunderstood Oh my God you got to be kidding me. No, I mean you should take over. Thats what I mean! I dont want admin rights what so ever. I never even thought of that in the first place. Im only saying you should adopt it so you can be the main guy in charge. Thats all Im saying.WOT3000 (talk) 20:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 Category Well howdy there Kevin! Whilst scoping around the wiki, I noticed this category: Glasses wearers. Is this really a needed category, as it contains so few articles, and doesn't really pertain to the Half-Life universe? Thanks! :Thanks mate. Hi! Hi, thankes for messaging me.. I was looking in this wikia a lot of time ago Not only as a registered member.. Anyway, Good luck as an administrator!